Question: Emily was assigned papers 46 through 78 for homework tonight. If Emily read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 46 through 78, we can subtract 45 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 33. We see that Emily read 33 papers. Notice that she read 33 and not 32 papers.